


I Thought You Forgot

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family Loss, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you never expected to see John Winchester again





	I Thought You Forgot

You didn’t think you’d see him ever again. Not after the fire. Not after he left you for Mary. John was your everything But when news came about his family’s death, he dropped you. You were one of his closest friends. But he isolated himself for a long while after Mary’s death.

No matter how many times you had reached out to him over the years, he ignored your calls. You’d called his sons and even they had no idea where he had fallen into, His boys were probably in their late twenty’s by now. Hell, you lost track of how long it’s been since you had last contacted the elder Winchester 

You frowned to yourself as a sudden knock on your door had sounded into the kitchen as you had started to prepare a cheese sandwich for yourself. Thinking about the packages from Amazon you’d ordered a few days ago, you had gotten excited.

That is… until your mouth had dropped open in shock at the site of the Winchester Father standing on your doorstep with a wide grin on his handsome face.

“John?” you mumbled.

His grin became wider as he opened his arms and embraced you tightly. “Hey, Y/N.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” you asked, returning the embrace before stepping back and blinking rapidly

“I’m a dying man.” he revealed.

“What are you talking about?” you asked in curiosity “You’re in perfect health!”

“I made a deal with a demon.” he shrugged as if he were discussing the weather.”Save Dean from dying”

“Excuse me?” you placed your hands on your hips.

“I’ll explain, just let’s catch up for a minute before that happens, alright?”

Resigned, you moved aside to allow the man inside your home.

 


End file.
